


What is Lost

by ciely



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unhappy Ending, poem, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciely/pseuds/ciely
Summary: Small sad poem.





	What is Lost

Unbeknownst to them a small branching in their reality had been lost, / which had forever changed the course of the lives of two of the paladins.

And for the rest of their lives, they would feel this unrecognizable loss / so deeply in their souls, yet they did not have words for it.

Because in their quest to save the universe, / Lance and Allura were not the only one’s who had forfeited their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot express how betrayed I feel. And it is not because Sheith wasn't made canon which of course I do feel some saddness for. But mostly because, these two people who had gone against death to care for one another had been made to become strangers.


End file.
